Significant Groups
Significant Groups & Organizations Lasgoul is filled with many different groups and organizations that an adventurer may interact with. This page will provide an overview of the most major organizations. The University of Magic The University is a haven for students of magic looking to hone. It is located on a high peak in the northern part of the Bleak Mountains. The peak itself is constantly wrapped in a vicious blizzard. Mages of the University can teleport onto the grounds, but those that do not know the specific spell have found it impossible to penetrate the magical barrier surrounding the University. The Archmages of the University are Ancano Arenarius and Wriswald. The two started the University as a way to fill the void the disappearance of The College of Magic left. Ancano conjured the entire University from pure mana, weaving it into stone and buildings and shaping the peak of the mountain to their preference. Prior to this, Wriswald cut away most of the peak to make it flat using powerful evocation spells. The University grounds are quite temperate, with the University being shielded from the never-ending blizzard around it by a powerful magic barrier. The College of Magic The College of Magic was one of the first gatherings of mages in the world. It was originally created on an island, as a safe haven for mages from the Grey Templar's witch hunters. As they grew in power and notoriety, none dared to attack them for fear of instant retribution. The College was eventually raised from the ocean and turned into a floating island, through the combined arcane might of all the mages therein. Late in the Second Age, the College mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Since then, College mages have only incredibly infrequently appeared in the world. The Guild The Guild is one of the foremost mercenary companies in the world. They are based from their main fortress of the New World Guildhouse. Collectively called the Guildhouse by one and all, it sits on the New Auslands-New Chevlais border, next to a small lake. The Guild is renowned for being the contractors of only the best and brightest mercenaries of the world over. Their mercenaries range from skirmishers to shield-and-sword warriors to archers to infiltrators to mages and everything in between. If you can fight and fight well, there's a chance the Guild will hire you. The Board The Board is a group of influential and wealthy businessmen that have brought their considerable resources together to further their own means. While their respective businesses are honest up front, there is more than a handful of rumors that the Board has much darker work going on behind closed doors. Secretive, powerful, and wealthy, the Board is not one to be trifled with. Skylight Mercenary Company Skylight Mercenaries is a company ran by one of the Board's members, Dexion Prospero. Skylight is a competitor of the Guild, and also serves as the muscle should someone attempt to encroach on Board territory. Skylight mercenaries are armed with only the best equipment and weaponry from Dexion's weapons corporation. While the Guild is known to hire out incredibly skilled mercenaries, Skylight is better known for contracting entire squads and even companies of men for whatever work is necessary.